Pathogenesis of neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease are closely related to the formation of protein aggregates and inclusion bodies which finally lead to degeneration of neuronal cells and brain regions mainly affecting the motor system and mental functions. Huntingtin inclusions with expansion of CAG repeats were found in degenerated regions of the brain, whereas accumulation of Lewy bodies in the cytoplasm of neurons is one cause of Parkinson's disease.
Autophagy, a cellular lysosomal degradation mechanism responsible for recycling excessive or damaged organelles and protein aggregates, has become an attractive therapeutic strategy for neurodegenerative diseases. The beneficial effect is correlated with the removal of toxic protein aggregates and the adaptation of responses to stress.
For instance, active autophagic compounds from Chinese herbal medicines (CHMs) are highlighted to modulate neurodegeneration via degradation of disease proteins. Chinese herbal medicines usually allow for treatment of various diseases and conditions while bearing a reduced risk for side effects. In view of the rich medicinal plant resources, respective medicines can usually be produced in a cost-effective way.
As treatment options for neurodegenerative diseases are limited, there remains a strong need for novel autophagic enhancers such as from CHM sufficiency effective in treating neurodegenerative diseases while having acceptable toxicity.